Fawn Dragneel
Fawn Dragneel '''(フォーﾝ ・ドラグ二ル Fōn Doraguniru) is a member and Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is a Cosmic Dragon Slayer sent 400 years into the future by her dragon, Cosmicira. Appearance Fawn has orange shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, along with abnormally sharp canines. She is of above average height and of average weight. Her clothes change consistently daily, but she has a special purple jacket given to her by her foster father, Igneel. She wears the jacket around her waist during the summer. She is described as having a great figure that she takes care of. She also wears a bracelet in alliance to her power. Personality Fawn is a sensible and mature young woman. She often looks after her older brother, Natsu, and seems like the eldest instead of the youngest. She isn’t afraid to tell Natsu what he’s doing wrong and punish him for it. Unlike several other dragon slayers, Fawn doesn’t enjoy fighting and looks for other solutions to replace violence. However, she won’t hesitate to pound anyone who goes after her loved ones. Magic and Abilities [[Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic|'''Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic]]' '''Fawn’s main power, which allows her to summon magic from the Cosmos, taught to her 400 years prior by Cosmicira. Like other Dragon Slayers, she is able to consume her power, seeing as Fawn looks for cosmic flames to eat. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Roar - '''An attack in which a large series of Cosmic Flames erupt from Fawn’s mouth, hitting the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Fortress - '''An attack in which Fawn is surrounded by Cosmic Flames, which can then scatter to multiple targets. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Wing Attack - '''In which a whirl of Cosmic Flames surrounds the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Swipe - '''An attack in which Fawn swipes Cosmic Flames at the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Cosmic Weapons: (Weapon Name) - '''Cosmic Flames shaped as any weapon, which can be hit at the target. Usually, she uses this as a bow and arrow. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Ambush - '''An attack where Fawn can hit the target from behind, usually in the shape of a line. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Message - '''In which Fawn can make the letters ”Cosmic Attack!” out of Cosmic Flames, which then hits the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Orb - '''Fawn jumps very high, and upon landing, a huge rush of Cosmic Flames hit the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Lift - '''In which Cosmic Flames can act as a ladder and lift Fawn into the air. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Shield - '''A purple force field will go around Fawn and anyone else she chooses. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Whisper' Cosmic Dragon’s Whisper: Call Of The Spirits - 'In which seven YinYang shaped spirits fight alongside Fawn. They are controlled by a bracelet, which holds them. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Whisper: Silent Death - '''In which Fawn can quietly raise an attack, first in the shape of a ball, turning into shurikens, which can bring death. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Whisper: Wrath Of The Cosmos - '''In which Fawn can call upon a small portion of the Cosmos, a darker shade of purple flames hits the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Evolved Roar - '''Basically the Cosmic Dragon’s Roar, but stronger and darker. The attack also has more force and can now hit multiple targets. '''Coamic Dragon’s Evolved Orb - '''Same as the Orb, but the attack can come from midair and is purple much more strong and forceful. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Bearer Of Magic: Whisper Attack - 'Purple In which a ball of Cosmic Flames arise from Fawn’s hands, which spirals into as a line as soon as she hits her target(s). 'Cosmic Dragon’s Passive Attack - '''A mere, seemingly weak attack that is a smaller version of the Swipe, that can actually provide a great deal of damage. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Blast Attack - '''A reckless and scattered attack that is just a back ribbon coming from Fawn‘s outfit, attacking the target. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Rose: The Real Story - 'Purple In which Cosmic Flames take on the shape of a solid rose, that will send thorns and pain throughout the target’s whole body. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Yell: A True Voice - 'Purple An evolved version of the Whisper, which is all the powers combining into one, hitting the sky, and plummeting at the target. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Eternal Wing ' 'Cosmic Dragon’s Eclipse - 'Dark Purple In which the sky gains a very dark purple hue, which then comes at the target. 'Cosmic Dragon‘s Wing: The Ally - ' Dark Purple In which the target gains small wings, and fights alongside the Cosmic Dragon’s soul. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Fledgling: Sentient Attack -' Dark Purple A small but effective attack, which hits the target in the heart, attempting to give the, some sympathy. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Dodge - ' Dark Purple In which a large series of Cosmic Flames hit the attack from the target right back at them. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Wing: A True Guide - ' Dark Purple Fawn’s wings grow larger, and she fights alongside the Cosmic Dragon’s In-Spirit presence. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Cancellation - '''The ability to throw the target’s attack in different directions and undo it. '''Cosmic Dragon’s Rainbow Spiral - 'HUE In which a large spiral of rainbow orbs emerge from Fawn’s hands, hitting the target(s). This can be accompanied with a Rainbow Roar 'Cosmic Dragon’s Petals - 'Dark Purple A very evolved form of the Rose, a large Rose breaks apart into Petals, hitting the target as an attack in itself. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Cosmo Flame - 'HUE Galaxy colored fire hits the target, with the help of half the cosmos. 'Cosmic Dragon’s Cosmo Flame Movement: The Fully Winged Dragon - 'AND RAINBOW HUE The most powerful Dragon Slayer Attack in existence, Fawn gains power from all the cosmos, along with a fully present Cosmicira, with large wings, and ultra powerful attacks. This power can converge all previous attacks into one, as an ultimate blow. 'Dragon Force - '''After consuming rare Cosmic Flames filled with thousands of magic particles, Fawn entered Dragon Force, with galaxy hair and eyes, and white scales resembling that of her dragon, Cosmicira. Her hair is significantly longer, and her bangs resemble that of Natsu’s. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Fawn can noticeably escape attackers and enemies much faster, corresponding to the speed of light. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Fawn’s attacks are noticeably much stronger and more effective. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Even suffering many injuries, Dragon Force Fawn can go on and attack until dropping dead. * '''Enhanced Defense - '''Fawn’s powers can make her defend herself better, with just a hand to dodge the attack being good enough. * '—Dragon Force - '''Saying “—With the twist of the Dragon Force!” at the end of any attack will make it 20x more powerful. '''Psychic Ability '''Fawn knows what anyone and everyone is thinking, and can use someone else‘s knowledge on herself for a short period of time. Equipment '''Bow Arrow - '''Fawn’s main weapon. She might use this to accompany other attacks, or convert it to Cosmic Flames. '''Purple Jacket - '''A jacket given to her by her foster father, Igneel, Fawn wears it around her waist during the summertime. '''Spirit '''Bracelet - '''Fawn wears this bracelet during battle to summon the Seven Spirits. When not in use, she keeps it in her bedroom. Trivia * She bears a strong resemblance to Dor Lovegood, her cousin, the only difference being Dor’s scar on her left eye. * Along with the look, Fawn and Dor have the same birthday, February 4, and favorite color, purple. Stats With vs Without Dragon Force Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Member Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Team Natsu